choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacy Green
Stacy, a character in the It Lives In The Woods ''book, is a student and cheerleader at Westchester High. She is one of your character's love interests. She is first seen in ''Chapter 1. Appearance Stacy has gray eyes and brown hair that she wears in a braided ponytail, both in and out of her cheerleader uniform. She wears a purple cardigan over a white shirt. If she survives, she is shown wearing a purple sweater, earrings and a necklace in It Lives Beneath. Personality Despite her presence among Britney and her friends, Stacy is nothing like them. Not only does she oppose their bullying, but she also cares about other people. She mentions the troubles Dan went through after Jane's death and scolds her old friends for not noticing his situation. She even stops the bullies from picking on you and Lily, consoling the latter after she confides in you. She is known to be very generous towards her friends. When she manages to gain the upper hand on Britney and begins blackmailing her, she forces Britney to invite you and your other friends to her party. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 5: Buckle Up * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 8: Breakdown * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 12: Homecoming * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing (Determinant) Relationships Connor Green Stacy is Connor's sister. He genuinely cares for his sister and wants to break up fights between her and their mother. Britney Stacy is regularly bullied by Britney, who was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Some of the things Britney forced Stacy to do include not outshining her when cheerleading and talking back to her. If you choose to let Stacy confide in you, she reveals that it started during Britney's birthday party, when Stacy overheard Ben describing her as "boring", causing her to cry. Britney saw this and consoled her, and she told Britney about her dysfunctional family life. Unbeknownst to Stacy, Britney recorded the conversation and used it to blackmail Stacy, who feared for her mother's reputation and chance at winning the upcoming mayoral elections in case word got about her family life. Mayor Green Mayor Green is Stacy's mother, and they have a very unhealthy relationship, as they often argue. Yet at the same time, she is also highly protective of Stacy by watching over any boy who dares date her. She also encourages Stacy to hang out with her old friends, whom Mayor Green knows are good-natured compared to the bullies. If Stacy fails to survive in the final battle against Redfield, her mother will be devastated and ask where she is. If Stacy survives in Chapter 15, it is shown that they are fixing their relationship. Gallery Stacy Cheerleader.png|Cheerleader uniform Full Body.png|Full View Young Stacy.png|As a child StacyG homecoming.png|Homecoming StacyHomecomingDress.png|Full View of Homecoming Dress ]ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead Trivia * On Oct. 26, 2017, it was confirmed by Pixelberry that Stacy is a love interest. ** Stacy is the first character to be confirmed as a love interest directly from Pixelberry rather than finding out through gameplay. * The writing for Stacy's character is inspired by the song "Bossy" by American R&B singer, Kelis.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * If she survived Mr. Red's game of Are You Scared, she will make a cameo appearance in Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath and sports a new look. She is studying Journalism and has got a fratority shut down with her research. *She shares the same forename as Stacy De Luca from the Red Carpet Diaries series. *The name Stacy is of Greek origin and means "resurrection" or "bountiful grain". It's derived from the names Anastasius and Eustachius. Memorable Quotes Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Teens Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield